Forced
by yassfralas
Summary: Jongin sang Panglima perang; homophobic dan pengikut setia Kaisar Wu. Sedang Sehun adalah Wangseson yang digilai seluruh rakyat di Joseon; terkecuali Park Chanyeol, putra mahkota angkuh yang terobsesi pada Jongin. Friendship!Hunkai Chapter 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Jongin menghormati Kaisar Wu. Mengganggap nya sebagai panutannya dan tempat Jongin menaruh segala kesetiannya. Tapi itu kemarin, sekarang sudah berbeda, Jongin _**sangat, sangat, sangat,**_ membenci Kaisar dari seluruh daratan Tiongkok ini, Wu Yifan, Kaisar agung dari tulang suci terakhir **Empress Wu Ze Tian.**

Dari semua pengabdiannya pada Negeri Tiongkok, ia tak menyangka akan mendapatkan balasan semenjijikkan ini.

"Yang Mulia tahu saya sangat setia pada negeri ini. Semua perintah Yang Mulia telah saya laksanakan dengan sangat baik dan saya tak pernah meminta penghargaan atas semua wilayah yang berhasil saya persembahkan untuk Tiongkok . Semua misi saya penuhi dengan segenap jiwa sebagai bukti pengabdian, tapi- ijinkan kali ini-"

Kaisar menawan berbalut pakaian mewah khas bangsawan tersebut mengangkat tangannya, memaksa Jongin berhenti bicara,

"Aku tahu, tapi kau tidak bisa menolak ini Jongin. Demi kedamaian tiongkok, terimalah pinangan dari kerajaan _Joseon_."

 **Forced** by _Windosh_

Jongin _as_ Zhou Jongin; 22 tahun.

Sehun _as_ _Wangseson_ Park Sehun; 16tahun

Chanyeol _as Wangseja_ Park; 28 tahun.

Wu Yifan as Kaisar Wu; 32 tahun.

 **warning; LGBT, OOC, alur cepat. MxB. Rate berubah-ubah.**

Semua rakyat Tiongkok mengenal Jongin dengan sangat baik. Sebagai seorang panglima militer yang sangat muda yang telah memberikan kontribusi yang besar bagi kedaulatan Kekaisaran Wu sejak 3 tahun terakhir ini. Dididik sejak dini menjadi prajurit dengan latihan yang keras dan disiplin membentuk mental prajurit yang tangguh dan tak kenal takut. Selain itu, dengan paras menawan mampu memikat siapapun yang melihatnya.

 _ **Tangguh, tampan, pemberani, dan-**_

yang paling menjadikan sosok ini dikagumi adalah, sikap _sangat setia n_ ya pada Kaisar Wu.

Hal itu sudah dibuktikannya dengan menerima semua perintah dan ikut memimpin segala ekspansi yang dilakukan Kaisar Wu. Bahkan sejak kecil, Jongin telah bersumpah dihadapan makam kedua orang tuanya untuk mengabdi pada Kaisarnya.

Tak ayal, sikap _like hero_ ini menjadikannya sangat mudah menempati hati penduduk Tiongkok.

Tapi- kesetiaan nya kali ini harus diuji dengan hal yang sangat tak masuk akal.

 **Menikah dengan seorang pria**.

Sebagai dalih menjaga perdamaian Tiongkok. Baik sekali' batin Jongin sarkatis.

"Yang Mulia, Tiongkok mempunyai ratusan ribu pasukan yang siap menghabisi _Joseon_ jika mereka memang berniat menyerang Tiongkok. Tak perlu mengumpankan saya. Bukankah lebih baik saya disini menyusun strategi perang daripada duduk di _Joseon_ berdiam diri tanpa melakukan apa apa ?"

Kaisar Wu menyesap anggur nya sebentar, kemudian mengetuk dagunya, ia terlihat berpikir, "Sepertinya itu memang baik Jongin."

Jongin menyeringai senang dalam hatinya. Tak menyangka semudah ini. Senyum nya mengembang dan berniat mengucap terimakasih-

".. tapi lebih baik lagi kau mematuhi ucapan Kaisarmu."

 _fuck_.

"Kau benar, kita punya ribuan pasukan. Tapi aku tidak ingin perang lagi Jongin. Sudah waktunya rakyat negeri ini untuk hidup dalam perdamaian. Lagipula tak ada salah nya menerima iktikad baik dari raja _Juseon_. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana kerajaan itu, meski tanahnya tidak seluas negeri-Ku, tapi hampir seluruhnya subur, rakyat nya makmur dan seluruh pemuda _Joseon_ seorang prajurit yang tangguh. Aku pikir, ini saatnya kita menjalin dengan satu kerajaan di semenanjung Korea.

Tangan Jongin mengepal erat mendengar ucapan Kaisarnya. Memang benar apa yang diucapkannya, tapi apakah dengan menumbalkan dirinya ke _Joseon_ akan menutup kemungkinan kerajaan itu tak akan menyerang Tiongkok? _Heck_. Jongin mengumpat dalam hati.

"Lalu kenapa harus saya ? Saya seorang panglima bukan puteri Kaisar. Dan Yang Mulia jelas tahu saya Lelaki. Saya normal."

Nadanya berangsur meninggi, dan Jongin sama sekali tak menyadari karena terlalu marah dengan sikap Kaisarnya.

"Aku juga tak mengerti kenapa _Wangseja Joseon_ meminta mu sebagai inangnya, tapi kupikir dia cukup tertarik padamu."

Jongin berdecak pelan, _Geez, bertemu saja 'tak pernah bagaimana bisa tertarik.'_ Andai saja Kaisar Wu ini tak menyayanginya pasti sudah ditebas kepala panglima kurang ajar ini.

"Hamba ijin undur diri Yang Mulia." Jongin berdiri kemudian membungkukkan badannya 90°. Segera ia berbalik dan melangkah menuju pintu dari kayu tersebut. Namun suara berwibawa sang Kaisar menghentikannya.

"Bersiap lah Jongin.."

"Tidak," Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya dengan kaku, "Saya tidak bisa memenuhinya. Ini menyalahi kodrat saya sebagai pri-"

"Kodrat ? " sang kaisar tertawa pelan, "Sejak kapan kau peduli dengan kodrat ? Menikah dengan sesama jenis bukan hal yang tabu Jongin. Semua akan tetap menerima mu dengan segala orientasi seksual mu."

Ekspresi Jongin berubah mengeras, "Maaf, saya benar benar tak bisa memenuhi perintah Yang Mulia dan -"

ada jeda sedikit sebelum dia melanjutkan ucapannya,

" ... Tuhan tidak akan pernah menerima hambanya yang mengidap _sakit mental."_ Tandasnya sebelum berbalik meninggalkan sang kaisar yang selama ini ia taati.

 ***Notes** :

 _1_ ) Gay dan sejenisnya adalah hal yang lumrah di sini.

 _2_ ) _Wangseja_ ; Putra Mahkota

 _3_ ) Latar tempatnya Kekaisaran Wu di Tiongkok; dan Kerajaan Joseon di Korea Selatan.

 _4_ ) Joseon dan Masa Wu Zetian emang ga se-era, tapi anggap saja satu masa. Dan sama sama kerajaan paling kuat di wilayahnya.

 ****** Maaf nama Jongin tetep nama Korea bukan nama Chinanya. Aku merasa kurang feel saja.

 ******* Tokoh utamanya ada dua. Jadi nanti ada dari sisi Jongin di Tiongkok dan Sehun yang ada di Joseon.

Please, _feedback_ biar aku merasa semangat, Sehun akan muncul dichapter depan. Insya allah.

Love y'all.

050317


	2. Chapter 2

_**Forced**_ by Yassfralas/windosh

Jongin _as_ Zhou Jongin; 22 tahun.

Sehun _as_ Wangseson Park Sehun; 16tahun

Chanyeol _as_ Wangseja Park; 28 tahun.

Wu Yifan _as_ Kaisar Wu; 32 tahun.

 **Rate : M for rude language.**

 **warning** ; DLDR! LGBT, OOC, alur cepat. ManxBoy, banyak kosakata asing, chapter terlalu panjang dan bertele tele.

 _Its bottom!Hun &Jong. _

.

.

.

.

Pria itu memakai _hanbok_ merah maroon dengan perpotongan putih pada lehernya.

Alisnya tebal dan menukik, hidungnya mancung, bibirnya tipis berwarna _peach_ yang segar. Kemudian pipi yang tirus serta rambut pendek yang dilengkapi dengan _gat_ hitam membingkai apik wajah malaikat yang tengah melemparkan senyuman menawan kesegala penjuru _Yeongwagwan_.

Para _Gisaeng_ berteriak histeris, menggigit jarinya, dan melemparkan senyum menggoda. Banyak _Gisaeng_ itu mengikuti langkah sang _Do-ryeong_ yang gemar sekali tebar pesona.

"Kyaa tampannya. Aku ingin sekali tidur dengannya."

"Aku benar beruntung bisa melihat Wangseson sedekat ini.."

"Dia sangat menawan Ya Tuhan."

Pujian dari _gisaeng-gisaeng_ genit ini sudah biasa ia dengar. Terlalu sering malah. Namun, tuan muda ini sangat menikmati nya, tak bosan sama sekali dengan popularitas yang ia raih.

Pada umur yang masih belia, hidup nya sangat sempurna. Dianugrahi wajah yang rupawan, kaya raya, orang tua dari golongan bangsawan elite dan title nya sendiri sebagai _Wangseson_ juga peraih nilai tertinggi pada _Gwa-geo._

Dia-

Park Sehun, seorang pangeran _Joseon_ yang lahir dari darah _Yangban_. Ayahnya adalah adik dari Raja Sejong Yang Agung sekaligus seorang _Byeongjo_ , sedang ibu nya adalah _Eui-won_ di Istana pribadi Ibu Suri.

Hidupnya sangat bahagia sekali. Sangat nyaman, aman dan tenang-

"Astagaa, Yang Mulia, anda harus segera kembali ke _Gyeonghoeru_. Yang Mulia _Seja_ telah menunggu."

Sebelum suara cempreng milik Jongdae menyapa Pendengarannya. Omong omong, pengawal pribadinya itu berisik dan sangat suka merecoki hidup nya.

"Tidak bisakah kau melihat aku senang sedikit ?" ucapnya menahan kesal diakhiri dengan senyum lebar yang terkesan dipaksakan. Ini ruang umum, tak mungkin si-tampan-baik-hati-nan-sopan menunjukkan raut kurang ajar nya. Sehun sangat jaga image, asal kau tahu.

"Maafkan hamba, tapi Yang Mulia Seja sangat ingin bertemu dengan anda, Beliau ingin mengadakan pesta atas keberhasilan Yang Mulia menyelesaikan _Gwa-geo_ malam ini."

Sehun berdecak mendengar penjelasan Jongdae, "Aku tak mau bertemu dengan Seja bodoh sepertinya."

"Tapi Yang Mulia..."

Sehun mengibaskan tangannya, mengusir Jongdae, "Katakan padanya bahwa aku tak mau bertemu wajah tololnya sampai dia menarik kembali perintahnya."

"Tapi ..." Jongdae berhenti berbicara, ia sedikit mengkerut takut saat Sehun menatapnya sengit, ".. Yang Mulia _Seja_ akan menyeret anda dari sini jika dalam satu jam kedepan tidak hadir di pavilliun _Gyeonghoeru_." Jongdae lebih ikhlas dipelototin daripada Tuannya itu diseret oleh pengawal pribadi Chanyeol.

 _Ughh_! Sehun mendesis dan tanpa berkata kata dia berbalik keluar dari rumah bordil menuju kediaman Kakak nya yang sangat menyebalkan.

' _aku benci chanyeol ! benci benci benciiii.'_ raungnya frustasi. Wajah yang penuh pesona dalam sekejap berubah menjadi psikopat. Merapal seluruh kata kasar untuk calon raja yang selalu membuat hidup sempurna nya hancur berantakan.

.

.

.

 **Pavilliun Gyeonghoeru at 7 p.m**

Sehun menghentakkan kakinya disepanjang koridor Pavilliun menuju ruangan pribadi kakaknya itu. Remaja itu siap meledak dan menghajar Chanyeol yang entah untuk apa memanggilnya kesini.

Otaknya yang cerdas tak tertipu dengan alasan ' _wangseja ingin merayakan kelolosan mu dalam Gwa-geo'._

Cih, ia yakin itu hanya alibi Chanyeol untuk menanggil nya. Calon raja itu pasti akan kembali menyiksa dan menyuruhnya ini-itu.

Tiga pengawal pribadi serta seorang pelayan pria membungkuk dengan hormat begitu Sehun sampai didepan ruangan Chanyeol. Tanpa berkata apapun ia langsung masuk dengan sangat tak sopan.

Dapat dilihatnya Chanyeol tengah membaca, nampak tak terganggu dengan kedatangan Sehun.

Ia sangat memukau dengan _hanbok_ mewah berwarna hitam dengan rambut dimodel _sangtu_.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku ?" tanya nya tanpa basa basi, tanpa tedeng aling aling mengingat lawan bicara nya adalah calon orang nomer satu di _Joseon_.

Chanyeol mengangkat wajah dari lembaran ditangannya, menatap adik keponakannya yang semakin hari makin mempesona.

"Duduklah dulu, adik ku yang kurang ajar."

"Cih tak perlu basa basi, katakan apa mau mu." walau kesal ia tetap menurut dihadapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. "Kau bertambah imut kalau sedang marah."

Sehun melotot garang, "Berhenti mengatakan hal menjengkelkan itu. Atau aku akan mencabik-cabikmu, Hyung." ucapnya dengan menekankan kata terakhir.

Chanyeol terkekeh, mata nya yang bulat ikut melengkung keatas.

"Astaga, Memegang pedang saja tak bisa apalagi mau mencabik ku? Lucu sekali."

Sehun makin melotot dan mengumpati Chanyeol- dalam hati.

 _'sabar, sabar, sabar_ '

"Aku hanya belum berlatih dan..

Jangan memancing kemarahanku." desisnya.

Chanyeol berdehem kemudian menatap Sehun dengan sangat meneliti.

"Coba kau berdiri." perintahnya.

"Tidak mau." wajah yang semula kesal berganti dengan wajah sedatar tembok. Sehun mengamati Chanyeol dibalik _poker facenya_. Mencoba menerka apa yang diinginkan pria itu. Tapi, nihil, Chanyeol sangat pandai menyembunyikan emosinya. Dia tak mudah ditebak.

"Berdiri. "

"Kau saja yang berdiri. Aku tak mau."

"Berdiri, sebelum aku marah, Sehun." Chanyeol berucap dengan wajah santai, namun, terselip nada tak terbantahkan dalam perintahnya. Ini yang Sehun benci. Chanyeol mampu membuatnya bertekuk lutut memenuhi segala perintah nya walau Sehun sudah mati-matian menolak.

Akhirnya, ia berdiri, walau jengkel luar biasa.

"Coba kau berputar."

Dengan kaku, Sehun pun berputar putar. Ia masih tak mengerti tujuan Chanyeol.

'Ya Tuhan... apa maunya, apakah kegilaannya bertambah tiap hari ?' batinnya nelangsa.

"Berputar sekali lagi."

"Rentangkan kedua tanganmu."

"Coba balik kan badanmu."

"Cukup bagus. Sekarang kau boleh keluar."

Sehun menggeram kesal, dia menggebrak meja Chanyeol dan menatapnya nyalang, "Jadi setelah kau menggagalkan kesenangan ku di _Yeongwagwan_ dengan memanggilku kesini hanya untuk hal yang tak berguna ini? Sialan. Apa kau makin tolol ha?"

Chanyeol menatap adiknya tenang. Hal ini sudah biasa. Menghadapi Sehun yang asli alias bocah labil temperamen itu bagaikan makanan sehari hari bagi Chanyeol. Ia sudah kebal, tak mempan, seorang calon raja tak akan terpengaruh karena hal sepele ini.

"Katakan apa tujuan mu melakukan ini!"

"Aku hanya ingin melihat sejauh mana kesiapanmu."

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alis nya tanda tak mengerti. Tangannya bersedekap di dada dengan tampang yang jutek luar biasa.

"Tubuh mu. Kau bertambah menawan, kulit mu sangat mulus, dan tinggi mu sudah tak terlihat sebagai anak anak. Kulihat kau sudah siap menjadi permaisuri Kaisar Wu."

 **BUAGH**!

Sehun melayangkan tinjunya di pipi Chanyeol. Ia sudah tak bisa menahan amarah dengan ucapan semena mena pria 28 tahun ini.

"Apa Yang Mulia baik baik saja?" suara sarat kekhawatiran terdengar berasal dari luar. Pelayan pribadinya seperti tahu kalau calon rajanya terluka.

"Bolehkan hamba masuk, Yang Mulia ?"

Chanyeol mengusap pipi nya yang perih, matanya berubah menatap dingin Sehun yang sangat bar bar.

"Aku tidak mau menikah dengan Wu-Sialan itu. Sampai mati pun aku tidak mau. Aku pria bebas dan tak sudi terikat dengan siapapun. Kau tak bisa memaksaku. Sekalipun kau membunuhku."

"Tetap ditempatmu." Titah Chanyeol entah kepada pelayan pribadinya atau Sehun yang tengah menghentikan langkahnya untuk keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol.

.

"Aku tak membutuhkan persetujuan mu. Itu tak penting."

"Berengsek, kau!"

"Jaga ucapan mu. Aku tahu kau memang kurang ajar tapi mengumpati Wangseja apalagi memukul nya bisa membuat mu mendekam dipenjara."

Sehun terdiam tak berkutik.

"Lusa rombongan dari Tiongkok akan datang kesini, aku ingin kau yang menemani seseorang, buat dia nyaman disini- "

"Kenapa harus aku ! Aku tak mau."

Sehun dan kebiasaan nya suka memotong ucapan adalah hal yang lebih buruk daripada sikap brandalnya.

Chanyeol mengabaikan Sehun, "..dan jangan coba coba kabur, kau dalam pengawasanku Sekali kau kabur, aku akan mengirim mu langsung ke Tiongkong." Chanyeol tak peduli jika Sehun menolak. Semua perintah nya harus dituruti. Karena ia Mutlak.

"Terserah! Aku tak peduli dan jangan pernah menemui ku sebelum kau membatalkan perjodohan sintingmu."

Setelah itu, Sehun benar benar pergi dari hadapan Chanyeol.

 _Wangseja_ menghela napas panjang, kemudian mengambil _hanji_ dan kuas disamping meja nya.

"Munno. Kemarilah."

Lalu seorang pengawal pribadi nya masuk dan membungkuk hormat di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Ada apa Yang Mulia ?"

"Pastikan Sehun menuruti perintahku."

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Sehun. Pangeran tertua dan Pangeran ke tiga. Adalah dua kepribadian yang bertolak belakang. Chanyeol itu tenang dan angkuh, segala keinginannya harus terpenuhi, dia ambisius, semua rintangan yang menghalangi akan dia hancurkan, dia tegas dan disiplin, ia sangat menjunjungtinggi sopaan santun namun dalam kasus ini Sehun adalah pengecualian.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Chanyeol, Sehun yang baik, sopan santun dan tenang adalah topeng sempurna pemuda itu. Karena pada nyatanya ia adalah remaja labil yang suka membangkang, bermulut kasar, dan tak tahu sopan santun. Ia sangat semena mena dan melakukan segala hal berdasar apa yang ia sukai saja.

Oleh karena itu, bukan lah hal yang bagus jika Chanyeol dan Sehun disatukan.

Namun, sebagai seorang penerus tahta dan anak bangsawan yang terpandang, mereka harus menunjukkan sikap kooperatif dihadapan rakyat. Itu kewajiban yang sangat menyiksa Sehun . Tapi, tidak dengan Chanyeol, pria itu sangat menikmati tiap momen yang terjadi bersama Sehun.

.

.

.

I _ **stana Tzeeloung, Markas Militer Dinasti Wu, Tiongkok; 1 bulan yang lalu...**_

Suara benturan pedang mengalun kepenjuru sisi ruang latihan khusus prajurit. Disana, tepat ditengah ruangan Jongin tengah berduel dengan lelaki berambut hitam kelam .

Pedang panjang itu bergesekkan satu sama lain. Pemiliknya berusaha melukai sang lawan. Namun, tak satupun goresan mencium kulit tan mereka.

Lawan Jongin kali ini adalah Huang Zitao. Panglima Perang satu tingkat dibawahnya. Walau ia lebih kuat, Jongin cukup kesulitan kali ini. Entah apa yang membuat ia tampak kewalahan menghadapi Monster Panda tersebut.

Kedua pedang itu saling beradu dan berbenturan menciptakan bunga bunga api. Mereka bergerak cepat, seirama seperti sedang melakukan tarian.

Bermenit-menit terus berjalan, dan pertarungan antar panglima itu tak kunjung menunjukkan siapa yang kalah.

Mereka saling menyerang namun tak dapat melukai lawan, sampai Zitao tiba tiba menendang tepat pada perut Jongin.

'Wooahh'

Sorakan para prajurit menggema saat Jongin terpental dan terduduk di tanah dengan sebilah pedang teracung tepat didepan wajahnya.

"Kau tidak fokus, Jongin."

Zitao menarik pedangnya kemudian memasukkan kedalam sarung pedang.

"Jangan terlalu stress, makanlah yang banyak setelah ini dan segera temui Kaisar Wu, Yang Mulia ingin kau menghadapnya."

Setelah berkata itu, Zitao membalikkan badan lalu menatap murid muridnya.

"Pertunjukkan selesai! Kembali berlatih!"

.

.

.

 _ **Istana Qin Shi , kediaman Kaisar Wu, 3 p.m**_

Jongin melangkah dengan gamang menuju kediaman Kaisar Wu. Ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang diinginkan kaisar nya itu.

Langkah nya terhenti saat seorang _kasim_ tergopoh gopoh mendatanginya, pria tua itu membungkuk sesaat kemudian memberi tahu Jongin bahwa Kaisar sedang tak bisa ditemui dan memberikan sebuah surat untuknya.

Ada stempel Kekaisaran Wu yang menghiasi bagian depan surat. Dan Jongin menyeringai senang, ini surat Tugas. Ia yakin, surat ini berisi perintah untuk melakukan ekspansi wilayah. Omong-omong, sudah lama sekali Jongin tak memimpin perang.

Ia membuka surat dengan tak sabar, ingin tahu kerajaan manakah yang beruntung dibantai Dinasti Wu.

Namun, senyum nya lenyap sesaat setelah ia melihat kalimat paling laknat yang pernah ia baca;

'Pergi ke Joseon, lakukan atau statusmu ku ubah menjadi pengkhianat Dinasti Wu.'

.

.

.

Saat itu tengah sore hari, Jongin baru bisa menghadap Kaisar Wu setelah 2 hari berlalu ia kesulitan menemukan keberadaan pemimpinnya.

Kaisar Wu tengah berada di Istana Qing, tempat _Huángtàizǐ_ tinggal. Jongin menemuinya ketika pria dewasa itu sedang duduk mengamati putra semata wayangnya yang tengah Kung fu pada Zitao.

"Jongin, kau lihat, Zhu Yi bertambah besar makin hari." Kaisar berucap dengan pandangan yang masih terfokus pada anaknya.

"Dia tumbuh sangat tampan, pintar, berani, seperti aku."

Jongin tersenyum, "Benar Yang Mulia, _Huángtàizǐ_ semakin sempurna, apa yang ia miliki sekarang sangat mendukung nya untuk menjadi penerus kekaisaran Wu yang kuat."

"Ya, kau benar, Zhu Yi sudah sempurna sejauh ini. Tapi...

Apa kau sadar ada satu cela dalam hidupnya."

"Tidak Yang Mulia."

Kaisar Wu hanya terkekeh, wajahnya yang tampan semakin memukau ketika tersenyum, terlepas dari fakta bahwa ia sudah berkepala 3.

"Dia membutuhkan sosok ibu, kehadiran _Huángtàihòu_ saja tak cukup."

"Apakah ini yang merisaukan Yang Mulia? Saya dengar Yang Mulia telah mempunyai 100 selir, salah satu dari mereka bisa paduka angkat menjadi permaisuri."

Kaisar Wu menggeleng, " Aku tak tertarik dengan satu pun dari mereka. Murahan, jalang, dan tak tahu diri. Aku tak mau mempunyai permaisuri seperti itu lagipula sudah ada hati yang telah membuat ku jatuh,

dan Jongin, selirku tak sebanyak itu."

Jongin menunduk malu, kemudian berdehem untuk menghilangkan _nervous_ nya "Saya mengerti bagaimana rasa nya kehilangan orang yang sangat kita sayangi, terpuruk dan frustasi. Tetapi, hal itu tidak bisa dijadikan alasan untuk menjauh dari namanya cinta.

Yang Mulia, saya adalah orang yang paling bersedih ketika Yang Mulia terpuruk atas kematian _Huánghòu_ ."

Kaisar Wu menatap Jongin dan melemparnya senyum tipis, "Tidak, kau salah paham, Jongin. Kematian Tzuyu sudah 8 tahun yang lalu dan aku tak lagi bersedih karenanya."

Mata Jongin melebar, "Ma-maksud Yang Mulia telah menemukan pe-permaisuri ba.. ru ?"

"Ya, aku telah jatuh cinta pada hati yang lain, bukan Tzuyu."

Panglima muda itu tersenyum senang, kemudian dengan antusias berkata, "Benarkan ? Ini sebuah berita yang sangat membahagiakan, seluruh rakyat di Tiongkok akan bersuka cita, Yang Mulia. Rakyat seluruh negeri ini pasti sudah tak sabar menyambut Permaisuri yang baru."

"Ya kau benar, tapi, untuk membawa calon permaisuri ku kesini bukan lah hal yang mudah. Seseorang menghalanginya."

"Izin kan hamba menuntaskan halangan tersebut, Yang Mulia."

"Kau berjanji ?"

"Ya, saya berjanji, saya akan memenggal dan mencincang siapapun itu yang menghalangi kebahagiaan Yang Mulia."

Ada jeda yang lama sebelun Kaisar Wu bersuara dan menatap Jongin dengan pandangan tak terbaca.

"Kalau begitu, lakukan itu pada pemuda bernama Zhou Jongin."

Jongin terbelalak, "A-apa ? Sa-saya tak mengerti." ujarnya dengan tergagap.

"Kau tahu siapa itu Zhou Jongin?"

Jongin mengangguk dengan kaku, wajahnya pucat pias, "I-itu hamba, Ya-yang Mulia."

"Kau penghalang nya. Zhou Jongin. Karena kau yang tak mau menerima pinangan Raja Joseon, aku tak bisa membawa Shi Xun ke istana ku.

Nah, Jongin, kau telah tahu siapa penghalangku. seperti janji mu baru saja, sekarang penggal diri mu lalu cincang seperti yang kau mau. Lakukan itu untuk menumpas hambatanku.

Seorang pendekar sejati tak mungkin mengingkari janjinya, kan ?"

 _Tamat riwayatmu, Jongin._

.

.

.

.

.

Note:

1\. Glossarium

a) **hanbok** : pakaian tradisional korea

b) **Gat** : topi bundar berwarna hitam/transparan yang biasa digunakan diluar ruangan

c) **Yeongwagwan** : rumah bordil/rumah prostitusi

d) **Gisaeng** : wanita penghibur

e) **Do-ryeong** : Tuan Muda

f) **Wangseja** : Putra mahkota

g) **Wangseson** : Putra dari Pangeran/ Adik keponakan calon raja.

h) **Gwageo** : Ujian Sipil untuk masuk pemerintahan. Biasanya diikuti hanya oleh anak bangsawan.

i) **Yangban** : bangsawan, julukan untuk orang birokrat dan militer.

j) **byeongjo** : Menteri Pertahanan.

k) **eui-won** : dokter/tabib

l) **pavilliun Gyeonghoeru** : tempat tinggal putra mahkota; merupakan bagian dari istana Gyeongbok, Istana untuk para raja.

m) **sangtu** : model rambut pria Joseon, baik itu diikat keatas terus digulung, atau diikat separuhnya terus separuhnya lagi diurai.

n) hanji : kertas kuno kerajaan, biasa berupa lembaran putih yang panjang

o) **kasim** : pelayan pria pada kekaisaran, biasanya sudah dikebiri kejantanannya.

p) **Huángtàizǐ** : pewaris Kaisar.

q) **Huángtàihòu** : gelar bagi ibu suri

r) **Huánghòu** : gelar bagi permaisuri Kaisar.

2\. Untuk pakaian chanyeol coba bayangin awal kemunculan Wangsoo di Scarlet Heart

.

.

Terimakasih untuk yang telah memberikan Komentar, follow dan favorit. Thankyou.

Dan maaf bagi Hunkai/Kaihun Shipper, mereka tak bisa bersatu. Mungkin bisa tapi hanya sebatas sahabat. :)

Love y'all (070317)


End file.
